


И это не грех

by littleshiver



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Time-line AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	И это не грех

Наверно, это не самая лучшая компания, но Бриджит не особенно волнуется, сидя рядом с Линой.

Они не выбирались на побережье всей семьей уже очень и очень давно, хотя Бриджит любит море, море её успокаивает. И вот они сидят здесь, в окружении пустых шезлонгов, пленящих своими бесконечными песнями чаек и самых близких людей.

И Бриджит понимает, что совершенно ничего не знает о Лине.

У отца кровоточит рана, мама кажется практически поехавшей, они прячутся непонятно от кого в богом забытой дыре, и последнее, о чем должна думать Бриджит — это Лина. Но так получается, что больше ей думать не о чем, потому что иначе она ненавидит отца. И это грех.

Лина садится рядом и вздыхает. На ней вечные куртка-брюки-сапоги черного цвета, впрочем, в настоящий момент однообразие Лины — это хорошо, это прекрасно. Потому что Бриджит тоже готова поехать головой, как мама. Она готова сорваться и поругаться с отцом. Она уже подумала о том, как сбежит из дома, подсчитала, сколько потребуется денег, но что-то ещё держит её, и, может быть — всего лишь может быть! — это те крохи доверия и любви, что ещё остались в её сердце. И проще всего — не думать, а рассматривать все вокруг. Например, Лину. Почему бы и нет?

Лина толкует это по-своему.

— Ты злишься на него, да? — она щурится как человек с очень чувствительными глазами или очень плохим зрением. Отвечает себе сама: — Да, злишься. Слушай, я знаю, что такое плохой отец, и поверь, Рэй совсем не такой.

Бриджит хмыкает, но никак не комментирует. Об отце ей говорить не хочется, но она не знает Лину и понятия не имеет, о чем её можно спрашивать. Ведь с каждым человеком есть определенный набор «погода-австралия-налоги»? Проблема только в том, что Бриджит не знает вообще ничего. И это должно пугать, но в данных обстоятельствах бояться — это тоже грех.

— Твой отец и правда не плохой человек, — говорит Лина, и Бриджит узнает, что голос у неё на самом деле низкий, тихий и хриплый, как у человека, который много курит и не любит привлекать внимание.

— Ты удивишься, но он помог очень многим не просто выбраться из случайной грязи, но и стать лучше. Я не идеальный пример человека, которому Рэй дал второй шанс, но все же.

Она пожимает плечами и отворачивается, как человек, который сказал в четыре раза больше, чем хотел, но уже не в состоянии остановиться.

— В общем, когда тебе захочется придушить его в следующий раз, подумай о том, что за свою жизнь он спас намного больше людей, чем погубил. И для того, кем он родился, это очень неплохая статистика.

— Но убийство — это же грех, — говорит Бриджит, говорит неудавшаяся в ней католичка, говорит дочь, не умеющая прощать своего отца.

— Но ведь и пустая жизнь, не несущая в себе положительного и отрицательного, — это тоже грех, — говорит Лина, глядя в глаза, как человек, много раз преступавший грань и однажды потерявший на той стороне часть себя, вынужденный возвращаться и отчаянно не желающий этого.

Бриджит думает, что знает теперь слишком много о Лине и понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Она неуверенно улыбается, как человек, который только что признал, что у него есть очень серьезные проблемы.

Но ведь решать проблемы — это не грех? Её отец умеет делать это лучше всех, и Бриджит надеется, что такие таланты передаются по наследству.

— Дай ему шанс, не закрывайся, — говорит Лина, — и ты поймешь, что он просто заботится о тебе.

Бриджит кивает. Она совершенно ничего не знает о Лине, кроме того факта, что отец ей когда-то помог. И все-таки, она здесь, она живой человек, и она доказательство того, что иногда Рэй Донован совершает очень правильные поступки. Наконец, бесконечная вера в кого-то — это уж точно не грех.


End file.
